


A not-so-short love story

by Holydementia



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holydementia/pseuds/Holydementia
Summary: Esto es algo que simplemente surgió gracias a unas publicaciones frerard que vi por ahí. Espero agrade.#Frerard #Franktops





	A not-so-short love story

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que simplemente surgió gracias a unas publicaciones frerard que vi por ahí. Espero agrade. 
> 
> #Frerard #Franktops

Un pequeño Frankie de 6 años de edad y un Gerard de 8 años discutían demasiado. Uno tratando de hacerle ver su punto de vista y otro tratando de convencerlo de que era lo mejor para los demás y no solo eso, sino que tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto porque todos andaban de acuerdo con una sola idea.

 

En su calle había un grupo de 8 niños jugando a Caballeros y bribones, algo que se le había ocurrido a Gerard que era el que andaba obsesionado con los caballeros de la edad media, pero era igual que jugar a policías y ladrones, solo con la diferencia de que los caballeros defendían un castillo e impedían que los bribones entraran y les robaran todas sus riquezas.

 

El punto es que los equipos se habían formado pero Frankie estaba inconforme, el siempre quería estar donde estuviera Gerard, pero Gerard había separado a su grupo de siempre, todo por culpa de los demás, por lo tanto Frank andaba con los caballeros y Gerard con los bribones.

 

Gerard había estado hablando con Frank de que todos querían que fuera asi, de esa manera, pero un terco Frank no quería hacer las cosas asi por lo tanto se salió y fue a sentarse a la banqueta en frente de su casa mientras veía como los demás jugaban con un gesto que denotaba lo tan enojado que estaba.

 

Al paso del tiempo Gerard comprendió que Frank era alguien demasiado orgulloso y rencoroso alguien que no podía olvidar las cosas tan fácilmente. Pero también sabía que era muy lindo para con él, era todo dulzura y daría lo que fuera por defenderlo de los demás que lo molestaban en la escuela. Y si, para con él, porque Frank no podía ocultar su odio por otras personas, era muy fácil de leer y tenía un temperamento muy fuerte que hacía que nadie se metiera en su camino.

 

Mientras tanto Frank se dio cuenta que Gerard era una persona o muy amable o muy estúpido que se deja manipular por las masas o tal vez una persona amablemente estúpida, esa sería la combinación perfecta de palabras. Siempre se la pasaba haciendo lo que los demás querían haciendo a un lado lo que el cómo su mejor y único amigo pensara y haciendo que se molestara demasiado con Gerard.

 

Pero obviamente no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con Gerard, lo quería demasiado, lo admira y le ama, le ama demasiado por eso no puede enojarse por mucho tiempo con él, porque lo extraña.

 

Pero eso no quiere decir que cuando está enojado no se desquita con Gerard con palabras hirientes como recordándole cualquier cosa que haya hecho Gerard haciendo que enfrente de todos quede como un vil villano o con canciones que el escribe que son para nada lindas o románticas.

 

Mientras Gerard anda como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo lo que hace Frank no lo afectara en lo absoluto, siempre trata de igual manera a Frank nada cambia con él.

 

Eso hacía sentir a Frank como un malvado, pero no lo podía evitar cuando estaba enojado no podía controlarlo y más sin embargo Gerard, Gerard se merecía a alguien igual a el de comprensible.

 

Ambos se dieron cuenta de sus defectos y sus virtudes pero al parecer sabían lidiar con ello al igual que sus amigos cercanos estaban acostumbrados.

 

— ¿Oye Frank, porque no fuiste con Gerard a visitar a su hermanito?

— ¿Y quién es ese tal Gesdfds…?

— ¿Otra vez anda enojado el enano? Deja de molestarlo Rich

— Es que me da risa, no quiere ni pronunciar el nombre de Gerard.

 

Cosas como esas eran demasiado comunes entre ellos todos sabían como era su relación de ese par.

 

Aunque hubo una ocasión en la que nunca creyeron ser espectadores. Para ese entonces Frank y Gerard habían tratado de iniciar una relación de pareja, ser novios, después de darse cuenta que ambos se querían de esa forma, lo hablaron y comenzaron con lindas citas y momentos muy felices. Pero habían pasado algunas otras cosas que hicieron que terminaran en esa situación. 

 

— Frank, por favor. Piensa bien lo que estás diciendo

— ¡Es que no hay nada que pensar Gerard! — un alterado Frank gritaba en medio de la calle — es mas que obvio que el te merece mejor que yo, lo único que hago es herirte siempre.

— No, Frank. Sabes que yo te amo, sabes que no te cambiaría por nadie – Gerard lucia tranquilo a pesar de que su relación estaba a punto de terminar.

— ¡No, Gerard! Ya lo decidí, terminamos y espero que seas muy feliz 

— Enano no seas asi, ellos no salen solo tienen trabajos en equipo, no te pases

— ¡Tu cállate Rich! a ti nadie te hablo.

— Frank, por favor…

— Terminamos.

 

Después de eso Frank se había separado de su grupo de amigos y quedo solo, no quería estar cerca de Gerard. 

 

Fue hasta que conoció a Matt. Ellos habían conectado completamente y se la pasaban bien incluso en la escuela, a la vista de que sus viejos amigos y su ex pudieran ver la forma tan agradable y divertida en la que se trataban.

 

Apariencias. Solo era eso, apariencias para que Gerard supiera que estaba bien sin el, que no lo necesitaba y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, que Frank no haría nada para detenerlo.

 

Nadie había hecho nada para mejorar las cosas, solo lo hablaban pero era decisión de Gerard el hacer algo al respecto y como buenos amigos los apoyarían en lo que fuera. Pero Gerard se mantenía al margen, solo observaba mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

 

Estuvieron así un corto tiempo, Gerard sabía que Frank le amaba a pesar de todo, que se alejó solo para que el pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Le había dado “su libertad” de hacer lo que le plazca pero Gerard sabía que no quería esa supuesta libertad, el quería a Frank y no podía solo cambiarlo. Cosas venían en su mente pero no sabía si era correcto hacerlas, además de que era demasiado tímido hasta para pensarlas.

 

Un día Gerard había citado a un compañero de su clase en una cafetería cercana a la escuela esperaba pacientemente su llegada mientras bebía café y miraba la ventana que daba a la calle. Su compañero no aparecía, pero el que si apareció fue Frank junto con ese tal Matt.

 

Frank a distancia veía a Gerard sentado tomando su café y de repente como que le dieron ganas de tomar un frapuccino.

 

— ¿Matt, por qué no vamos a tomar un café?

— Claro que si Frankie, vamos.

 

Ambos habían entrado a la cafetería donde se encontraba Gerard, pero este los ignoro completamente, ni si quiera los volteo a ver cuando habían entrado al local.

 

Frank desesperado por tener su atención lanzo un risa demasiado fuerte que se escuchó por todo el lugar pero ni eso hizo que Gerard lo volteara a ver.

 

Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba hasta el otro lado del local, donde se pudiera ver a Gerard por supuesto.

 

Desde ese ángulo pudieron ver que un chico entro y se dirigió directamente donde Gerard estaba sentado. Frank seguía cada uno de sus movimientos de esos dos, ambos reían, platicaban y se la pasaban tan bien, que eso provoco algo en Frank. Un dolor en el pecho porque Gerard hacia exactamente lo que Frank muy en el fondo no quería que hiciera. Buscar a alguien mas. Reemplazarlo.

 

Anteriormente Frank se había dado cuenta que Gerard siempre lo observaba desde lejos ya sea en la escuela o en la calle, eso lo ponía feliz porque quería decir que Gerard le extrañaba y que difícilmente se encontraría a alguien mas. Pero ahora dudaba de eso.

 

Después de esa escena Frank se topaba con ellos a todos los lados a los que fuera, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de control iría con ese tipejo para azotar su linda cara contra el suelo y le robaría a Gerard, para irse lejos, muy lejos.

 

Pero solo quedaban en pensamientos. Hasta que se vino la reconciliación.

 

— No Gerard no lo metas tan rápido

 

Una voz se escuchó mientras pasaba por enfrente de una puerta, esa puerta era de enfermería y por lo general nadie andaba ahí, por eso se le hizo raro que alguien estuviera dentro y se quedó escuchando la conversación. No crean que es porque alguien dijo el nombre de Gerard, no, claro que no.

 

— Esta bien que me tengas miedo por ser nuestra primera vez, pero prometo ser cuidadoso ¿está bien?

 

Y si, esa era la voz de Gerard diciendo que mantuviera la calma, siempre ha sido asi de amable. Pero qué se supone que estaba pasando detrás de esa puerta, no quería imaginar cosas horribles pero era inevitable, los celos que sentía le hacían pensar en ESAS cosas.

 

— Esta bien, Gerard confió en ti.

— Bien, entrare poco a poco ¿de acuerdo?

 

Los siguientes sonidos que se lograban escuchar hicieron que Frank se alejara de la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa pero a la vez de dolor y una tremenda ira que hizo que reaccionara y tomara la perilla para poder abrir la puerta.

 

— ¿¡QUE MIERDAS HACES GERARD!?

 

Lo siguiente fue demasiado incomodo, Gerard parado a un lado de la camilla con una jeringa que aún estaba dentro de la piel de otro joven que estaba sentado y a la vez sorprendido por el repentino grito de aquel. Y Frank simplemente se había quedado parado en la puerta.

 

Los tres se quedaron viendo entre ellos, pero Gerard reacciono primero porque tenía que sacar la aguja de la piel de su compañero. Puso un algodón en su brazo y el otro un poco asustado aun, le dio las gracias.

 

Una vez que el chico salió, Gerard empezó con su explicación.

 

— Él es mi compañero de clase, necesitaba que le pusiera una inyección por una enfermedad que tiene — Gerard hablaba mientras se sentaba en la camilla — asi que lo traje aquí, pero como ves nunca hay enfermeras y yo lo tuve que inyectar.

 

Frank no sabía que decir cómo reaccionar o como sentirse si quiera, estaba teniendo demasiados pensamientos y sentimientos que lo golpeaban en menos de un segundo.

 

Y Gerard aprovecho eso.

 

— Ven, siéntate Frankie — palmeo el espacio a un lado de el — quiero hablar contigo.

 

Frank camino aun con la mirada baja y se sentó a un lado de Gerard. Aquella vez tuvieron la conversación más seria de su corta vida y Frank pudo admirar muchísimo más a Gerard, no solo por la paciencia que le tenía sino también por como manejaba la situación, de una forma muy madura. Siempre aprendía de Gerard y quisiera aprender de él toda su vida, porque Gerard era un buen maestro para Frank.

 

Después de esa conversación Frank puso todo de su parte para que las cosas salieran bien o lo mejor que se pudiera, su temperamento no era algo que se cambiaba de la noche a la mañana y dudaba que si quiera cambiara, pero trataba de tener mucho más auto control. A pesar de que volvían a ser amigos no pudieron ser novios otra vez, irían lentamente en cuanto a eso.

 

Frank había lastimado a Gerard y a pesar de que Gerard nunca lo expreso con acciones, si lo expreso con palabras en aquella platica.

 

Las cosas volvieron casi a la normalidad, Matt se incluyó en el grupo de amigos de Gerard ya que Frank realmente se llevaba bien con el e hizo que todos se juntaran. 

 

Gerard seguía siendo Gerard, aunque era un poco más callado que antes. Eso no paso por alto para Frank, por lo que después de clases lo fue a buscar a su casa para saber qué era lo que tenía.

 

Ya estando en casa de Gerard, Frank entro sin tocar ya que con su familia se tenían demasiada confianza. Se dirigió al cuarto de Gerard y al abrir la puerta vio a Gerard acostado en su cama boca arriba. Frank entro caminando sin hacer mucho ruido hasta llegar a la cama.

 

— Hola, Gee — susurro por alguna extraña razón

— Hola, Frankie — contesto mirando aun hacia el techo

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— He notado un cambio en ti — eso hizo sonreír por dentro a Gerard

— No, solo últimamente he pensado mucho 

— ¿Puedo saber en qué?

 

Gee se recorrió a un lado para hacerle espacio a Frank para que se pudiera a costar a su lado. Frank se tomó el atrevimiento de pasar su brazo bajo la cabeza de Gerard y acercarlo a él. 

 

La plática comenzó con un Gerard preocupado de sus calificaciones, no quería que le quitaran la beca que tenía, pero últimamente las materias se ponían más difíciles. Frank no podía comprenderlo del todo, porque con que el no reprobara era más que suficiente, pero entendía que Gerard siempre ha sido un nerd y un preocupado por todo. Es decir, no abandona una cosa para empezar otra, es demasiado estricto consigo mismo.

 

Trataba de consolarlo de alguna manera, hasta estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo aunque fuera un tremendo burro. Pero mientras continuaban con su plática, la mano de Gerard que estaba posada en el estómago de Frank, se empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo lentamente. Esto provocaba que Frank no pudiera pensar correctamente y apenas podía formar una oración.

 

Gerard se dio cuenta y decidió ir a la siguiente base. Metió su mano bajo la playera de Frank haciendo que este dejara de hablar y soltara un suspiro tembloroso. Gerard seguía acariciando el abdomen de Frank hasta bajar al cinturón y empezar a desabrocharlo, después siguió con el botón del pantalón y haciendo que la cremallera bajara por si sola cuando metió lentamente su mano dentro de los pantalones, tomando el pene de Frank.

 

Frank ya se estaba poniendo completamente duro, su respiración era irregular y solo se dedicaba de disfrutar de la hábil mano de Gerard.

 

— ¿Te has acostado con Matt, Frankie? — pregunto Gerard mirándolo desde abajo.

— No Gerard, solo somos amigos — apenas pudo articular entre jadeos

— ¿Seguro?

— Completamente Gerard, nunca te mentiría.

 

Gerard le creyó, por tanto bajo su cara a la entre pierna de Frank, para poder chupar ese gordo pene que tanto había extrañado. Comenzó dándole una mamada mientras el mismo se desabrochaba su pantalón y se lo quitaba con todo y boxers mostrando que él también se encontraba completamente duro. Dejo de chupar para quitarse su playera y la de Frank y comenzaron a besarse metiendo lengua, chupando, saboreándose y moviéndose por toda la cama. Sus manos tocaban todo lo que podían provocándose más placer.

 

Frank llevo un dedo al culo de Gerard para prepararlo agregando un dedo más cada que Gerard lo pedía, mientras aún se seguían besando. Sonidos diferentes se escuchaban en la habitación, los sonidos sucios que hacían ellos, el golpeteo de la mano en el culo de Gerard o las nalgadas que de vez en cuando Frank le daba, todo era demasiado obsceno y sensual. 

 

— Móntame Gee — dijo Frank

 

Gerard paso cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Frank y tomando su pene de este lo introdujo a su ano lentamente mientras ambos contenían la respiración por lo bien que se sentía. Una vez que estuvo completamente adentro, Gerard empezó a rebotar gimiendo como loco mientras Frank disfrutaba de tan caliente escena y sentía el golpeteo del pene de Gerard en su abdomen. Sin duda se habían extrañado demasiado.

 

Se la pasaban cambiando de posición cada cierto tiempo, hasta que Gerard quedo en cuatro y su cara enterrada en las sabanas y Frank detrás de él embistiéndolo con fuerza y solo fue ahí donde ambos se sentían venir especialmente Gerard que cada vez que el pene entraba hasta el fondo tocaba ese punto que le hacía temblar las piernas, las embestidas fueron erráticas y ambos sintieron como los alcanzo el orgasmo, Frank viéndose dentro de Gerard y este en las sabanas.

 

Ambos se acostaron boca arriba mientras trataban de volver a la normalidad.

 

Una vez calmados ambos se voltearon a ver, y siendo interrumpido el silencio por Gerard.

 

— ¿Otra ronda? — pregunto Gerard feliz

— No — contesto Frank haciendo que Gerard mostrara una cara de tristeza — No hasta que me digas si quieres volver a ser mi novio de nuevo.

— Claro que si, acepto.

 

Y una segunda ronda de definitiva reconciliación continuo. Y su relación, que a pesar de sus defectos ellos continuaron amándose.


End file.
